Power Rangers Mythology Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A Power Rangers team that use the powers of mythology to defeat the Zykorian Empire.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said Zygon.

"Yeah!" said Gora.

"I never thought that it would be so easy!" said Zygon, "let's take over something a little harder, like the planet Earth! Tengu fighters! Go and attack the planet Earth!"

The Tengus boarded the space fighters, flew to Earth, and began attacking the city of Angel Falls from the air. As a result, the citizens began to run wild and panic. The police issued an order that everyone stay off the streets, or they would be arrested. Now, there was one young man who did not heed the warning. He was on Angel Falls Lake enjoying his jet ski. Now, Xenon saw him and decided to cause some trouble. So, Xenon zapped him, and the young man found himself in the center of a coliseum of cheering aliens. He thought for some reason that the aliens were cheering for him, so he was enjoying the moment.

"Release the zizors!" said the announcer.

Then the crowd began the cheer even louder. It became evident to the young man that they weren't cheering for him.

"Zizors?" asked the young man, "what are zizors.

The young man quickly found out what zizors were. They resembled an ugly combination of a lion and a buffalo. The two zizors were getting ready to attack him. So, the young man walked backward, and then he found a javelin that might have been left behind by a previous warrior. He picked it up and began to force the zizors backward with it. The zizors began to walk backward in fear. Then the crowd began to show its displeasure because they were on the zizors' side. Then, an alien called to the young man from the outside.

"Young warrior," said the alien, "over here!"

The young man looked both ways and decided to go with the alien. The crowd's displeasure grew even more. The young man and the alien ran away.

"Find them!" said the coliseum owner, "they're costing me money!"

So, the guards chased after them, and then the alien and the young man found some camouflage and hid in it.

"Thanks for saving me," said the young man.

"Yeah," said the alien, "they make sure no one wins those fights. By the way, my name's Apollo. What's yours?"

"My name is Quincy Dion," said the young man, "you did me a favor; what can I do for you?"  
"We'll discuss that later," said Apollo, "anyway, we can get to safety 500 yards from here. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I am," said Quincy.

"Now, when we get out of this camouflage, they're going to be after us," said Apollo, "so, we need to keep going!"

"Ready?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah!" said Quincy.

"Then, let's go!" said Apollo.

Apollo and Quincy left the camouflage, and one of the guards spotted them.

"There they are!" said the guard.

"Run!" said Apollo.

Apollo and Quincy ran for awhile. Then Quincy fell at the 485th yard.

"Listen, Quincy," said Apollo, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. You either get up, or I'll kill you myself!"

Quincy quickly got up.

"That's my boy," said Apollo, "we have fifteen yards to go. Now, let's keep going!"

"Right!" said Quincy.

Apollo and Quincy finished their journey.

"We're here!" said Apollo.

"What?" said Quincy, "I don't see nothing!"

Then Quincy and Apollo were teleported aboard a base. Quincy was astonished by the architecture of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said Quincy, "now, what about that favor that you wanted from me?"

"Yes," said Apollo, "actually, it's a favor that you can do for all of us!"

"What do you mean?" asked Quincy.

"I need you and others to become Power Rangers," said Apollo, "the Earth is under attack."

"Excuse me?" asked Quincy.

"Yes," said Apollo, "I need your help to defend the Earth, and I'm leaving it up to you to find your teammates, because these are the ones that you're going to be working with."

"Yeah," said Quincy, "that _does _make sense."

"I'm giving you your power morpher," said Apollo, "with this, you can morph into the red ranger. That should be enough proof, so that they can take you seriously. Also, I am giving you your communicator. You can communicate with me if you need me. Also, your communicator will allow you to teleport anywhere. Now, since I need you to find new teammates, teleport to the place where you think you might be able to find them."

"Right!" said Quincy.

Quincy teleported to the Angel Falls Recreational Center and went inside the building. He approached the juice bar manager.

"Say," said Quincy, "you don't know anyone who is really smart and knows karate, do you?"

Then, the juice bar manager pointed at a young woman who was reading a book.

"Thanks!" said Quincy.

"I wonder what that was all about," said the juice bar manager to himself.

Quincy approached the young woman.

"Hi!" said Quincy.

"Is there something that you need?" asked the young woman, "I'm reading right now."

"Yeah," said Quincy, "how would you like to become a Power Ranger. Someone recommended that you might be able to do the job!"

"Leave me alone," said the young woman, "I have no time for games!"

"This is no game," said Quincy, "look; I'm the red ranger. I can prove it to you if we step outside!"

"Okay," said the young woman, "let's go!"

Quincy and the young woman went to a hidden area where no one can see them. Then Quincy morphed.

"You weren't kidding!" said the young woman, "sure, I would like to become a Power Ranger! By the way, my name is Mary Ann Conway. What do I do?"

"And I'm Quincy Dion. Come with me," said Quincy.

"Apollo," said Quincy on his communicator, "two coming aboard!"

Quincy and Mary Ann teleported aboard the base. Mary Ann was astonished by the base's architecture.

"This place is amazing!" said Mary Ann, "okay, what about the Power Ranger stuff?"

Apollo gave her her morpher and communicator. She morphed, and became the white ranger. She was pleased with her suit. Then she powered down.

"Now, we just need three more candidates," said Apollo.

"I'm going," said Quincy.

"I'm going, too," said Mary Ann, "for moral support."

Mary Ann and Quincy went back to the Angel Falls Recreational Center, but before they entered the building, they saw a sign that said that there was a 3-on-3 karate tournament in the recreational center gym thirty minutes from which they saw the sign.

"We can kill three birds with one stone this way!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Quincy, "let's go!"

They went to the gym; the bleachers were full, so they were forced to stand. Three people clad in white entered at one side of the ring, and three people clad in black entered at the opposite side of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning, the referee gave them a humongous gold trophy, and they gloated on their way to the exit. Mary Ann tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" asked Mary Ann.

"Excuse me?" asked Mary Ann.

"Whatever!" said one of the black team contenders.

Then Quincy and Mary Ann decided to shift their focus to the team in white. They approached them.

"Hi!" said Mary Ann.

"Is there something you need?" asked a white team contender.

"How would the three of you like to become Power Rangers?" asked Quincy.

"Hello?" said one of the white team contenders, "we just lost the match! We're not qualified to become Power Rangers!"

"Trust me," said Mary Ann, "that doesn't mean anything."

The three white team contenders sighed.

"Okay," said one of the white team contenders, "what do we have to do?"

"Just come with us," said Mary Ann, "we'll teleport to the base!"

"Okay," said one of the white team contenders.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "five coming aboard!"

Quincy, Mary Ann, and the three contenders were teleported aboard the base. The three contenders were astonished by the architecture of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said one of the white team contenders.

"Yeah!" said Quincy.

"I'm Ying," said one of the contenders.

"I'm Jose," said another contender.

"I'm Sammy," said the third contender.

Apollo gave them their morphers and communicators. They tried them out. Ying became the yellow ranger. Jose became the green ranger. Sammy became the blue ranger. Then, they powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Jose.

"Let me tell you what's going on," said Apollo, "the Zykorian Empire wants to conquer the Earth. Zygon and Gora are the heads of it. Beware! They can be dangerous. Primus is their monster creator. Xenon, Tygor, and Rygor are their generals. The Tengus are their soldiers. They are winged birds. Now, for your powers. You know what color ranger you are, so I don't have to tell you that. Sammy, you have the Cerberus Zord. Jose, you have the Chimera Zord. Ying, you have the Griffin Zord. Mary Ann, you have the Pegasus Zord. And Quincy, you have the Dragon Zord. Together, these zords form the Mytho Megazord. It is armed with the Mytho Saber. It is armed with various weapons. Speaking of weapons, along with two blasters, each of you have your own individual weapon. Sammy, you have the lance. Jose, you have the ax. Ying, you have the daggers. Mary Ann, you have the bow. And Quincy, you have the sword. Together, these weapons form the Mytho Blaster. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good!" said Apollo.

Then the alarm sounded, and it bothered their ears, at first.

"What is that noise?" asked Ying.

"That's the alarm," said Apollo, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, there are Tengus in Mandan Park. You guys can handle it from here."

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, they were having trouble fighting the Tengus, but Jose saw two Tengus accidentally collide and disintegrate. So, Jose tried an experiment. He put two Tengus together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Jose, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

Quincy, Mary Ann, Sammy, and Ying had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Tengus became much easier, but they weren't able to defeat all of the Tengus, because Zygon took the remainder of them back to the Zykorian base.

"Where'd they go?" asked Ying.

"I don't know," said Sammy, "as long as they aren't here!"

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Zygon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Gora, "they fight for good! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Zygon, "I will continue my conquest of Earth even if there are a thousand of them! I will have my victory!"

The rangers were in the base celebrating their temporary victory.

"Now, rangers," said Apollo, "we won the battle, but the war is still not over. We must win all of these battles. If we lose, then everyone loses. Now, there are a few rules that you need to follow as rangers. Fight fair. Work as a team. Don't reveal your or anyone else's identity. And finally, don't use your powers for your own personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Sure!" said Ying, "and I speak for all of us!"

They all smiled.

"Good!" said Apollo, "because we want to win, and not lose. Anyway, welcome aboard, and make this base your second home!"

They all smiled, and left to work out at the Angel Falls Recreational Center.


	2. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

Primus made a monster called Trollster. He went to present it to Zygon.

"What's the bottle for?" asked Zygon.

"Imprisoning humans, especially the Power Rangers," said Primus.

"I love it!" said Zygon, "send him down immediately!"

"Right away, sir!" said Primus.

Primus sent Trollster down to Angel Falls, and right away, he began to pop the cork of his bottle and imprison humans. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

Ying then noticed Trollster in action.

"He's taking people inside his bottle, that's what!" said Ying.

"It's morphin' time!" said Quincy.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Ying.

"Oh, really?" said Trollster, "and you're going to stop me?"

Then Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Quincy noticed it.

"Run!" said Quincy.

Unfortunately, Quincy, Ying, Sammy, and Jose were caught inside the bottle, leaving Mary Ann. Mary Ann then went into hiding.

"Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where are you?"

Mary Ann decided to come out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Mary Ann, " and I'm the ranger that's going to take you down!"

"We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join the Zykorian Empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you."

"I pick neither," said Mary Ann.

"Suit yourself!" said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Mary Ann was faster. Mary Ann took one of her blasters and zapped Trollster's hand that carried the bottle. As a result, he dropped the bottle, it shattered into several pieces, and everyone, including Quincy, Ying, Jose, and Sammy, were set free. The public went about their daily business, and Quincy, Jose, Ying, and Jose rejoined Mary Ann at the battle scene. Quincy placed his hand around Mary Ann's shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it," said Quincy, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Sammy.

Quincy removed his hand from Mary Ann's shoulder.

"Okay, guys," said Mary Ann, "let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Okay," said Quincy.

As a result after Mary Ann shot his hand, Trollster was in pain, so he held his hand in his other hand.

"Look!" said Sammy, "he's in pain! Now's our chance!"

"Yeah!" said Quincy, "let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

The rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Quincy.

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Quincy, "we will attack him separately until he pops the cork of his bottle. When he does, the first one who notices it will knock the bottle out of his hand, and ten, we will attack him with the Mytho Megazord. Everyone with me?"

They answered affirmatively.

"Good, let's do this!" said Quincy.

They hopped inside their zords, surrounded Trollster, and began attacking him. As a result, Trollster began to lose his focus. So, Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Ying was the first one who saw it, so she fired a fire attack at his hand that held the bottle causing to break into several pieces. This time, there was nothing in it.

"Okay, guys," said Quincy, "let's form the Megazord!"

They all combined their zords to form the Mytho Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

The Mytho Megazord delivered several punches to Trollster, but Trollster wasn't strong enough to fight back. So, the Mytho Megazord readied its Mytho Saber, powered it up, and thrust it through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Primus!" said Zygon, "where are you?"

Primus hid form Zygon because he knew that Zygon was angry with him, so he waited until Zygon calmed down, at least, a little.

"Good job, rangers," said Apollo, "and good job, Mary Ann, because without you, the world would be doomed. Your bravery saved the world. Good job!"

They all looked at Mary Ann with a smile.

"Thanks, guys!" said Mary Ann.

They then left and went to work out at the Angel Falls recreational center.


	3. The Captured Cousin

The Captured Cousin

Jose went to his cousin, Juan's house to take him to the park. He knocked on the door, and his aunt, Maria looked out of the window to see who it was. She noticed that it was Jose. She opened the door and gave Jose a big hug.

"It's so great to see you!" said Maria, "what brings you by here?"

"I was wondering if Juan would like to go to the park with me," said Jose.

"Juan!" yelled Maria, "cousin Jose wants to know if you would like to go to the park with him!"

Then Juan cheerfully came down the stairs to go to the park.

"I guess that's a yes," said Jose.

"You guys have fun!" said Maria.

Juan and Jose hopped inside Jose's car, and they drove to the park. Maria waved them good-bye as they left. They safely arrived at the park. Jose pushed Juan on the swing and pushed Juan on the merry-go-round, and they did things like that. However, Tygor was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble, and he came up with an idea.

"That brat may be useful in the near future!" said Tygor.

Tygor went back to the Zygorian lair and went searching for Zygon. He found him.

"Hey, boss," said Tygor, "I have an idea!"

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zygon.

"The green ranger has a little brat friend," said Tygor, "if we kidnap him, we can demand anything from the Power Rangers!"

"Anything?" asked Zygon.

"Anything," said Tygor.

"I have a plan!" said Zygon.

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Boxer monster.

"Don't go down there yet," said Zygon, "first, there is something that we have to do."

Zygon laughed evilly. As Juan and Jose were having fun, some Tengus showed up, and Juan began to react in fear.

"Jose, I'm scared!" said Juan.

"I know," said Jose, "just try to stay by me, okay?"

But the Tengus managed to separate the two.

"Jose!" said Juan.

"Juan!" said Jose.

But it was too late, they already kidnapped Juan, and while he was in the base, they blindfolded him.

"Oh, no!" said Jose.

Jose got on his communicator.

"Everyone," said Jose, "meet me at the base; something just happened."

The others received his message and arrived at the base.

"Jose," asked Mary Ann, "what's going on?"

"Yeah," asked Quincy, "and why'd you call us here?"

"My cousin and I were in the park, and some Tengus kidnapped him," said Jose.

"Where did they take him?" asked Ying.

"I don't know!" said Jose, "if something happens to him, aunt Maria will have me for breakfast!"

"Don't worry," said Sammy, "we'll get him back."

"Please do," said Jose.

Suddenly, a transmission came over the viewing screen. It was Zygon.

"Hello, rangers!" said Zygon.

"What do you want, you creep?" asked Ying.

"I don't think that you're in a position for insults," said Zygon.

"Why?" asked Mary Ann, "what's going on?"

"I have Jose's precious cousin here in my lair," said Zygon.

"You'd better not hurt him!" said Ying.

"That's up to you," said Zygon.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"I am challenging a fight between my precious Boxer and your pathetic Megazord. If you win, you can have him back, but if you lose, he goes to the ocean!" said Zygon.

"We accept!" said Quincy.

"Then meet us in the desert in one hour," said Zygon, "be on time!"

Zygon signed off.

"Man!" said Quincy, "I hate that guy!"

"I agree!" said Mary Ann.

"Well, rangers," said Apollo, 'you'd better get down there. You don't want that little boy to go to the ocean!"

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived in the desert. Zygon and Boxer were there waiting for them. Right away, Zygon took his staff and made Boxer grow. Then Quincy got on his communicator.

"We need the zords now!" said Quincy.

"They're on the way," said Apollo.

All five zords came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords, and the rangers formed the Mytho Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

"Alright," said Rygor, "here's the rules. Wait a minute; there are no rules! Fight!"

The two exchanged punches. Then the Mytho Megazord released a flame that knocked Boxer to the ground. Zygon noticed that Boxer was losing, so he sent some Tengu fighters to attack the Mytho Megazord, and then the rangers in the Mytho Megazord's cockpit began to lose their focus, and then Boxer began to have the advantage.

"He's cheating!" said Ying.

"There are no rules; remember?" said Sammy.

The Mytho Megazord fell to the ground. Then Boxer kicked them while they were down. The Tengu fighters continued to attack the Mytho Megazord.

"We have to do something," said Jose, "if we lose, Jose is done for, and the world is done for."

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Ying.

"You know," said Sammy, "I can hop out of the Megazord and shoot down the fighters."

"Well," said Quincy, "if you're going to do it, do it, because we don't stand a chance otherwise."

"Right!" said Sammy.

Sammy hopped out of the Mytho Megazord, took his blaster, and began shooting down the Tengu fighters. Then, the Tengu fighters were shot down, and Sammy hopped back inside the Mytho Megazord.

"Good job, Sammy," said Quincy, "now, we can get back in this!"

The Mytho Megazord shot a few lasers at Boxer causing him to fall to the ground. Then, the Mytho Megazord stood up. They then also shot a flame of fire at Boxer which made Boxer weak.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's finish this! Mytho Saber!"

The Mytho Saber appeared in the Mytho Megazord's right hand. They then powered it up and slashed it through Boxer, and as a result, Boxer fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more.

"Now, give us back our comrade!" said Quincy.

"Fools!" said Zygon, "haven't you learned that you can't trust an evil villain. I wasn't planning on giving him back to you anyway! To the ocean he goes! Goodbye rangers!"

Zygon disappeared. Jose began to worry even more.

"Don't worry, Jose," said Ying, "we're going to do something!"

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Let's get back to the base," said Quincy, "and hopefully, we can save this guy!"

"Right!" said the others.

All five rangers teleported to the base.

"Apollo," said Sammy, "he lied. He wasn't planning on giving Juan back anyway. We need to do something quickly!"

"It's not over yet, rangers," said Apollo, "hand me three communicators!"

Ying, Jose, and Mary Ann handed Apollo their communicators. Apollo attached the three communicators to the teleportation unit. Right when Zygon was about to throw Juan into the ocean, he was teleported into Pierce Park, where he was kidnapped.

"Juan is in Pierce Park," said Apollo.

Jose shook everyone's hands and thanked them. Jose went to Pierce Park to meet Juan.

"Jose!" shouted Juan.

"Juan!" shouted Jose.

They met each other and hugged each other tightly. Juan was crying.

"Let's get you home," said Jose, "you've had a rough day."

Jose and Juan hopped inside Jose's car and drove Juan home. Then Juan and Jose knocked on Maria's door, and Maria answered and took Juan in. Then Jose left, and Juan and Maria waved him goodbye as he left.


	4. Flight Risk

Flight Risk

"You know, what, boss?" asked Tygor.

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zygon.

"The rangers have a weakness," said Tygor.

"Really?" asked Zygon, "and what is that?"

"They cannot fly!" said Tygor.

"Hmm," said Zygon, "you might have something there. In fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Birdo monster, a big bird.

"Go, my friend," said Zygon, "and cause trouble on the planet Earth!"

"You got it, boss!" said Birdo.

Birdo left the lair and went down to Angel Falls and began attacking citizens. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There's a bird monster that is attacking Angel Falls," said Apollo, "you guys can take it from here."

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. After they arrived, Birdo went to the skies and began attacking the rangers from the skies. Birdo shot lasers from the skies at the rangers causing them to tumble. The rangers tried to counterattack by shooting their blasters at Birdo, but Birdo kept dodging all of their blasts. Then Birdo fired more lasers at the rangers causing them to tumble again.

"Okay," said Quincy, "anybody have any ideas? Because this guy has a major advantage!"

Suddenly, Quincy's communicator sounded.

"Yeah?" asked Quincy.

"I need all five of you to come back to base immediately," said Apollo.

"Retreat?" said Quincy, "no way!"

"I don't see you making any kind of progress," said Apollo.

"He has a point," said Sammy.

"Alright, everyone," said Quincy, "we need to go back to base! Apparently, Apollo's got something for us!"

"Okay," said everyone else.

They all teleported to the base.

"What's going on, Apollo?" asked Quincy.

"I saw what was happening with the bird monster," said Apollo, "I have a solution. There's a cave on the planet Nedor where the mytho crystals are."

"Mytho Crystals?" asked Quincy.

"Yes, Mytho Crystals," said Apollo, "if you find them, they will amplify your power, and when you return, I will give you further instructions. I will teleport you to the mouth of the cave. Good luck!"

Apollo teleported the rangers to the mouth of the Nedor cave. They went inside. Zygon saw that the rangers were after the Mytho Crystals, so he sent Tygor and Rygor after them and the Mytho Crystals. As the rangers were walking in the cave, they heard footsteps.

"Somebody's following us!" said Mary Ann.

"Let's get to the crystals before they do," said Quincy.

"Yeah!" said Ying, "if it ends up in the wrong hands, we may not know what may happen!"

"Yeah!" said Quincy, "let's keep moving."

After a few more steps, they found the Mytho Crystals.

"These are the Mytho Crystals," said Jose.

"They're beautiful!" said Ying.

"Let's take them and get out of here!" said Quincy.

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

They began to hurry to the mouth of the cave, and then, they were confronted by Tygor and Rygor.

"Hand over the cyrstals, rangers!" said Tygor, "it belongs to us!"

"I don't think so!" said Quincy, "it doesn't belong to the likes of you!"

Then Tygor and Rygor began to attack Mary Ann, because she held the crystal in her hand, and Tygor snatched the crystals from her hand.

"No!" said Mary Ann.

Then Jose zapped Tygor in the foot causing him to trip and drop the crystals. Then Ying picked them up.

"Let's get out of here!" said Ying.

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

The rangers made it to the mouth of the cave and teleported to the base.

"We've got the crystal!" said Ying.

"Good!" said Apollo, "let me see it."

Ying handed the crystal to Apollo.

"Now, let me see each of your morphers," said Apollo.

Each ranger handed their morphers to Apollo.

Apollo applied one crystal to each morpher.

"What did you just do?" asked Mary Ann.

"I gave you all extra power," said Apollo, "that's what I did. Now, you all have a Mega Mode, which will give you the same power as your zords. Quincy and Ying, you have the power to fly and have limited fire power. Jose and Sammy, you may not be able to fly but you have laser and fire power to the max! Mary Ann, you can fly, and you have the power of wind."

Apollo returned their morphers.

"I can go with that!" said Mary Ann.

"Me, too," said Ying, "that will help us with the bird monster!"

"Speaking of the bird monster," said Apollo, "as of right now, he is causing damage in the city, you'd better get down there!"

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They saw Birdo take to the skies and fired lasers at the rangers. As a result, the rangers tumbled.

"Okay, guys," said Quincy, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to try out my Mega Mode!"

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "let's do it!"

"Mega Mode, now!" said the five rangers.

Mary Ann, Quincy, and Ying chased after Birdie. Mary Ann did a wind attack which ruffled some of Birdo's feathers causing him to lose focus, and then Quincy shot flames at Birdo, causing him to fall to the ground in smoke. He hit the ground hard.

"We got him!" said Quincy, "now, let's take him down! Quickly! Let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

They all combined their weapons and formed the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Quincy.

The blast left Birdo unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Birdo, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Then Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

The zords came to the ranger, each ranger hopped inside their respective zord, and they formed the Mytho Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

Right away, Birdo went to the sky and began attacking from the sky, and the Mytho Megazord, as they believed, could not do anything about it. The Mytho Megazord fell to the ground. So, Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "this guy can fly and attack from the air, we can't. We're at a major disadvantage here!"

"Of course," said Apollo, "you can fly!"

"What do you mean?" asked Quincy.

"All that you have to do is apply the Mega Mode to the Megazord!" said Apollo.

"Thanks!" said Quincy, "I'll give it a try!"

Quincy and Apollo signed off.

"Okay, guys," said Quincy to the other rangers, "we need to use the Mega Mode with the Megazord, so let's do it!"

"Mega Mode!" said the five rangers.

The Mytho Megazord gained a set a wings.

"Now, let's do this!" said Quincy.

They chased after the fleeing Birdo shot a flame at him, which hit him, and caused Birdo to fall to the ground hard in smoke.

"It worked!" said Ying.

Then, the Mytho Megazord landed on the ground.

"Alright, guys!" said Quincy, "let's finish him! Mytho Saber!"

The Mytho Saber appeared in the Mytho Megazord's right hand. They then powered it up and thrust it through Birdo. As a result, Birdo fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Tygor," said Zygon, "we lost again! And it is due to your incompetence. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Tygor.

"Whatever!" said Zygon.

Zygon stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Thanks, Apollo," said Sammy, "for the Mytho Crystals. We wouldn't have won without them."

"No problem!" said Apollo, "even though I'm not a Power Ranger, I'm still part of the team."

They all smiled and went to work out at the Angel Falls Recreational Center.


	5. The Statue

The Statue

Hummel Park in Angel Falls was one of the dirtiest parks in the city. Children could not even play there. However, some volunteers, including Mary Ann and Ying, decide to help clean it up. They loaded a construction-sized dumpster with trash and finished cleaning up the park. Children could play there once more. Now, there was a statue in the park, and everyone, including some of the volunteers, began to congregate around it because of its architecture.

"That statue was not there before," said Ying.

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "let's see what's going on."

Mary Ann and Ying decided to approach the statue to investigate the situation. Then, they saw the statue's eyes glow red.

"You see that?" asked Ying.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Let's morph and get all these guys away from this statue and find out what's really going on," said Ying, "let's morph in that bush!"

Mary Ann and Ying went behind a bush.

"Clear?" asked Mary Ann.

"All clear!" said Ying.

"It's morphin' time!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann and Ying morphed and became the yellow ranger and the white ranger. Then, they approached the congregation.

"Alright," said Mary Ann, "break it up! Things are not as they seem!"

But some of them lingered.

"You heard her!" said Ying, "go!"

The ones that lingered left the scene. Soon, all of those who congregated the statue left the park. Then Mary Ann and Ying focused on the statue. Ying took her blaster and aimed it at the statue.

"You can fool them, but you can't fool us!" said Ying.

Ying blasted the statue with her blaster, and as a result, the shell of the statue came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside!

"I knew it!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann got on her communicator.

"Guys," said Mary Ann, "we have trouble in Hummel Park!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Quincy.

The three of them morphed and arrived on the battle scene.

"Where's the monster?" asked Jose.

Mary Ann pointed Jose in the direction of the monster.

"Oh!" said Jose.

Then the gargoyle monster began to flap his wings, causing the rangers to fly backward and hit a solid object, in this case, trees. They hit the trees hard and felt it.

"Okay," said Quincy, "that just can't happen again! Anyone got any ideas?"

"I was thinking," said Jose, "maybe we can shoot at his wings; in that way, he won't be as powerful."

"It's worth a shot!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah," said Quincy, "let's do it! I have a better idea. Jose and Sammy, why don't you use your Mega Modes, Jose, you take out the left wing, and Sammy, you take out the right wing."

"Right!" said Jose and Sammy, "Mega Mode!"

Sammy and Jose donned their Mega Mode and fired lasers at the left wing and the right wing. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell to the ground. He slowly got up, but his wings were weak, and the rangers noticed this.

"It worked!" said Quincy, "good job, guys!"

"No problem!" said Sammy.

The gargoyle tried to flap his wings, but because of Jose's and Sammy's blasts, he could not lift them.

"He's weak!" said Quincy, "let's put him down! Mytho Blaster, now!"

The rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

The blast hit the gargoyle monster, and the gargoyle monster became unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Quincy then got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

The zords came to the rangers, everyone hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Mytho Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

Right away, the gargoyle monster flapped its wings and caused the Mytho Megazord to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow!" said Ying.

"Maybe we can do the same thing that we did before," said Sammy.

"What's that?" asked Quincy.

"Take out his wings," said Sammy.

"Yeah," said Quincy, "that might work. All that we have to do is to put the Megazord in Mega Mode. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

"Mega Mode!" said all five rangers.

As the gargoyle monster was getting ready to stomp on the Megazord, the Mytho Megazord released a flame that caused him to take a few steps backward. Then, the Mytho Megazord stood up.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's fire lasers at each wing with our arms!"

"Yeah!" said Jose.

The Mytho Megazord emitted laser beams from the Mytho Megazord's arms, and the gargoyle monster's wings became weak.

"It worked!" said Quincy, "now, let's take him out! Mytho Saber!"

The Mytho Saber appeared in the Mytho Megazord's right hand. Then, they powered it up and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. Those who admired the statue wondered where it went.

"Good job, rangers," said Apollo, "good job, Ying and Mary Ann for using your common sense to help control this monster."

"Thank you," said Ying.

"No problem!" said Mary Ann.

Then they all left the base and went to practice their karate.


	6. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Angel Falls Senior High senior prom was tonight. Signs were everywhere. However, Rygor was down there looking for a way to cause trouble.

"Hmm," said Rygor, "I've got something that I need to tell the boss."

Rygor approached Zygon.

"Hey, boss!" said Rygor, "the Angel Falls High School senior prom is tonight!"

"And?" asked Zygon.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Rygor.

"Hmm," said Zygon, "it would be, and I have just the monster for the job!"

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and made the DJ Zombie monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said DJ Zombie.

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Zygon.

"Right away, sir!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie left the Zykorian lair and went to the back entrance of the school. He disabled the security system to the back door, so that he would not get caught. He forced his way into the back door, no alarm sounded, and he was undetected. He found his way to the back of the school gym. He then came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him in a closet, closed the doors, and padlocked the door. Then DJ Zombie went to the turntables, switched the record, and played the zombie record. As a result, all of the students and staff began moving and dancing like zombies. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

Then Jose noticed something about how the people were moving.

"They're moving like zombies!" said Jose.

"There must be a cause," said Mary Ann, "keep scrolling."

Then they found the source.

"There!" said Mary Ann, "it's a monster DJ!"

"We'd better get down there!" said Sammy.

"Wait!" said Ying, "if we go down there now, we will also be caught under the spell also!"

"Yeah," said Sammy, "you have a point."

"So, how do we rescue these people?" asked Mary Ann, "we can't just leave them like that!"

"Actually, I think that this one might be up to you, Mary Ann!" said Jose.

"And why do you say that?" asked Mary Ann.

"Because you can use your Mega Mode to blow everything over," said Jose, "but it has to be the first thing that you ever do!"

"That might work," said Mary Ann.

"I'll morph up here and do the Mega Mode up here, also," said Mary Ann, "then first thing, I'll blow the turntables over."

"Good luck!" said Ying.

"Thanks," said Mary Ann, "I'll need it! It's morphin' time!"

Mary Ann morphed into the white ranger.

"Mega Mode!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann donned her Mega Mode.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "I'm going! Wish me luck!"

Mary Ann teleported to the front of the turntables, and right away, she used her wind powers to knock the zombie record off the turntables, and the staff and students were free of the zombie spell. DJ Zombie also left the scene. Mary Ann also noticed that someone was stuck in the closet. She powered up her fist, broke the lock, and set the human DJ free.

"Thanks," said the human DJ.

"No problem!" said the white ranger, "it comes with the job!"

The staff and students realized that they and the gym were in shambles. So, the high school principal decided to reschedule the prom, leave the state of the gym for the night janitors, and have everyone go home. Mary Ann then returned to the base.

"Good job, Mary Ann!" said Ying, "I don't know if I would've been able to pull that off!"

"Thanks!" said Mary Ann.

The alarm sounded.

"Looks like DJ Zombie is causing trouble in the city again!" said Apollo.

"Well, let's go!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie began firing magic disks at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "we need a plan!"

"I agree!" said Jose, "we're getting nowhere!"

"I think we need to use our Mega Modes!" said Sammy.

"I agree!" said Quincy.

"Mega Mode!" said the five rangers.

"Leave this to Jose and I," said Sammy, "Jose, let's fire a laser at this guy!"

"Right!" said Jose.

Jose and Sammy fired a big laser beam at DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backward and fell to the ground.

"Good job!" said Mary Ann.

"No problem!" said Jose.

"Yeah!" said Sammy.

"Quickly!" said Quincy, "let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

They formed the Mytho Blaster with their combined weapons.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

The blast left DJ Zombie unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

The zords came to the rangers, each ranger hopped inside their respective zord, and they formed the Mytho Megazord. DJ Zombie continued to fire magic disks at the Mytho Megazord, but the Mytho Megazord extended its Mytho Shield, and the magic disks hit the Mytho Shield. The Mytho Megazord approached DJ Zombie with the Mytho Shield extended. All of the magic disks continued to hit the Mytho Shield. Then, when the Mytho Megazord became closer to DJ Zombie, it delivered a punch that knocked DJ Zombie to the ground.

"Alright," said Quincy, "Mytho Sword!"

The Mytho Sword appeared in the Mytho Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. Then the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Rygor!" said Zygon, "that was a waste of a monster. Who cares about a stupid prom? I don't know why I let you talk me into doing such a ridiculous feat!"

"Sorry!" said Rygor.

"Good job, rangers," said Apollo, "and good job, Mary Ann, because of you, many people are safe."

"No problem, Apollo!" said Mary Ann.

Then they went to the Angel Falls Recreational Center to practice their karate.


	7. A Bad Connection

A Bad Connection

"You know," said Tycus, "the rangers have a stronghold."

"Oh, really?" asked Zygon, "what's that?"

"Their zords!" said Tycus, "if they did not have their zords, we would be able to trample their precious city!"

"I see!" said Zygon.

"You know," said Zygon, "I think I have the perfect monster in mind, and I have a plan that won't fail!"

Zygon created the Octocon monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said Octocon.

"Then, get down there so that I can make you giant!" said Zygon.

"Right away, sir!" said Octocon.

Octocon arrived in Angel Falls. Zygon began to do his victory dance, and then, he zapped Octocon with his staff and made him giant. The alarm sounded, and all of the rangers arrived as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

Then, Sammy saw Octocon on the viewing screen.

"Uh, wait a minute," said Sammy, "don't they usually start small and then grow big?"

"That's what I'm thinking!" said Ying.

"It sounds like a trap!" said Mary Ann.

"Well, trap or no trap, we still have to face it," said Quincy, "just keep your eyes peeled for anything! It's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

The zords came to the rangers, each ranger hopped inside their respective zord, and they formed the Mytho Megazord. They began exchanging punches, but the rangers did not notice a cord that was extending from Octocon's bottom that went into the ground. While they were exchanging punches, the cord extended from Octocon's bottom and attached to the bottom of the Mytho Megazord. Soon, the Mytho Megazord's cockpit began to fill with electricity.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"Caught you with your pants down, didn't I?" said Octocon.

Octocon began to fry the Mytho Megazord and its systems.

"We need to emergency eject!" said Quincy.

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "let's get out of here!"

The rangers leaped from the Mytho Megazord, and then, Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "take the zords back! They're damaged!"

Then Apollo took the zords back to the zord repair bay.

"What do we do now?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yeah," said Ying, "we can't let them trample our city, or even the world!"

"Apollo will come up with something," said Quincy, "let's get back to base."

"Right!" said Ying.

The rangers went back to the base.

"Apollo," said Mary Ann, "that monster tricked us! We never saw that coming!"

"I know," said Apollo, "that's why you really need to keep your eyes peeled, but I'm not blaming you, because nobody's perfect."

"But what do we do?" asked Sammy, "without our zords, they will trample our city!"

"I have been reserving something just in case you needed it," said Apollo, "I was afraid that you would use it when you really didn't need it."

"What is it, Apollo?" asked Mary Ann.

"Quincy," said Apollo, "there is another zord, and it is yours, but you need to be careful, because it is our only zord. It is the Minotaur Zord. It is armed with the Minotaur Ax. Now, I'm going to send you out there again, but don't make the same mistake twice. Keep your eyes peeled, because again, this is our only zord."

"Gotcha!" said Quincy, "I'm going now!"

"Good luck!" said Jose.

"Thanks," said Quincy, "I'll need it! It's morphin' time!"

Quincy morphed and arrived back on the battle scene. Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "send the Minotaur Zord!"

"It's on its way!" said Apollo.

"Thanks!" said Quincy.

The Minotaur Zord came to Quincy, and he hopped inside. Octocon tried to extend a cord to attach to the Minotaur Zord, but Quincy saw it coming, shot fire from the mouth of the Minotaur Zord, and destroyed it. Then Octocon became weak. The Minotaur Zord delivered many punches to Octocon, and Octocon got to the point that he had enough.

"Minotaur Ax!" said Quincy.

Then the Minotaur Ax appeared in the Minotaur Zord's right hand, and he powered it up and thrust it through Octocon. And Quincy and the other rangers celebrated.

"We lost again!" said Zygon, "all is not lost."

"It's not?" asked Tycus.

"No," said Zygon, "we damaged their Megazord; we may be able to take this one out as well. Besides, it is their only zord!"

"So," asked Sammy, "how long before the Mytho Megazord will be able to be restored?"

"It isn't too badly damaged," said Apollo, "it shouldn't be too long. All that Quincy needs to do is win all of these fights with this one zord, and we should be fine!"

"I will do my best!" said Quincy.

"Don't do your best, just do it!" said Apollo.

"I understand," said Quincy.

The rangers left the base to go and eat at their favorite fast food restaurant.


	8. Bull-Headed

Bull-Headed

"I have the perfect monster I mind for the job," said Zygon, "I'm definitely in the mood for some wanton destruction!"

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Bullhead monster. Right away, Bullhead began crashing into things and knocking things over.

"Ah," said Zygon, "I think he's perfect! I'll send him down right away!"

Zygon sent Bullhead down to Angel Falls. Right away, he began crashing into things and knocking things over. The public began to run wild and panic in the opposite direction. Bullhead continued to cause destruction. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"Well," said Apollo, "we have a bull monster who is crashing into things and just causing a lot of destruction."

"Then,, we'd better get down there," said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Bullhead noticed the rangers and charged right through them causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard. Then Bullhead went for round two; he charged through the rangers causing them to fly into the air and hit the ground hard. The rangers became weak. Bullhead laughed at their misery.

"We have to get past his defenses somehow!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "once we get up, he'll just charge through us again!"

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Quincy.

Suddenly, Quincy's communicator sounded. It was Apollo.

"Yes?" asked Quincy.

"Quincy," said Apollo, "with the Minotaur Zord, you have a new Mega Mode. I'm quite sure that this one would be the one that you need."

"Thanks, Apollo," said Quincy, "I'll give it a try!"

Apollo and Quincy signed off.

"What did he say?" asked Mary Ann.

"He said that I have a new Mega Mode," said Quincy, "and it should be the one that we need."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Mary Ann, "give it a go!"

"Yeah," said Quincy, "but first we have to distract the monster somehow so that we can get up!"

"I know!" said Jose, "let's fire our blasters at him!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Ying.

"Yeah," said Quincy, "let's do it!"

They all took their blasters, aimed them at Bullhead, and blasted him causing him to fall over. Then, the rangers were able to stand up.

"Okay," said Quincy, "let's give this new Mega Mode a go!"

"Mega Mode!" said Quincy.

Then Bullhead got up, and Quincy did a flaming charge at him, and when Quincy hit Bullhead, Bullhead flew backwards for a short distance and fell to the ground.

"Alright," said Quincy, "we've got him! Now, let's put him down! Quickly! Let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

All five rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

The blast left Bullhead unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Bullhead, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Quincy then got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "I need the Minotaur Zord!"

"It's on its way!" said Apollo.

The Minotaur Zord came to Quincy, and Quincy hopped inside.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

At first, the Minotaur Zord and Bullhead gored at each other getting nowhere, then the Minotaur Zord released a flame that caused Bullhead to fall to the ground. Then the Minotaur Zord kicked him while he was down so that he couldn't move. Then the Minotaur Zord powered up its Minotaur Ax and slashed it through Bullhead causing him to fall to the ground, explode on contact, and to be no more. Quincy and the rest of the rangers celebrated their victory.

"Oh, well," said Zygon, "there's always next time!"

"Good job, rangers," said Apollo, "and good job, Quincy, for not letting that monster get the best of you!"

"Thanks, Apollo!" said Quincy.

Then they left to go out to eat together.


	9. Dog Days

Dog Days

There was a loose dog in an Angel Falls neighborhood, and the parents of the children urged the children to stay inside while the dog is outside. They called animal control, and animal control said that they were on their way. However, Rygor was also in the area looking for trouble. He noticed the dog, zapped the dog, and turned it into a monster called Dogemoth. The animal control officers were getting ready to approach the dog, but when they noticed that the dog was a monster, they ran quickly in the opposite direction and drove quickly away in their step van. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came quickly to the base.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There's a dog monster who is causing trouble in Angel Falls," said Apollo.

"Then, we'd better get going!" said Quincy.

"Wait!" said Apollo, "the computer says that this dog monster was once an ordinary dog."

"So, how do we fight him?" asked Ying.

"I guess we'll have to treat him as an ordinary monster until we find a solution," said Sammy.

"Man! I hate that guy!" said Jose.

"Zygon?" asked Mary Ann.

"Who else?" said Jose.

"Rangers," said Apollo, "you'd better get going! That dog monster is causing destruction as we speak!"

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Mary Ann, "we don't want to hurt you! Zygon is just using you for his evil purposes! Let us help you!"

Then Dogemoth blasted the rangers with a fire attack, and the rangers tumbled.

"So much for negotiating," said Sammy.

"Yeah," said Jose, "now, we have to fight him!"

The rangers charged toward Dogemoth, but Dogemoth knocked them around.

"Our Mega Modes won't work, because they are based on fire," said Quincy.

"Wait!" said Jose, "Sammy and I can use the laser aspect of our Mega Mode, and Mary Ann's Mega Mode is based off wind!"

"I never thought of that!" said Quincy, "okay, use them!"

"Mega Mode, now!" said Mary Ann, Jose, and Sammy.

Jose and Sammy fired lasers at Dogemoth causing him to fall over, and Mary Ann did a wind attack so that he would stay down.

"As much as I hate to do this, but let's form the Mytho Blaster!" said Quincy.

"Yeah," said Ying, "I know what you mean!"

They formed the Mytho Blaster by combining their weapons.

"Ready, fire!" said Quincy.

The blast left Dogemoth unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dogemoth, and made him giant.

"At least, he's not dead!" said Jose.

"Try and focus on the situation," said Ying, "please!"

"Okay!" said Jose.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "I need the Minotaur Zord!"

"It's on its way!" said Apollo.

The Minotaur Zord came to Quincy, and he hopped inside.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

Dogemoth shot flames at the Minotaur Zord causing it to take a few steps backward and fall.

"I can't lose!" said Quincy.

Then the Minotaur Zord counterattacked with a flame that hit Dogemoth. As a result, he fell backward and hit the ground. The Minotaur zord got back up.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's finish this! Minotaur Ax!"

The Minotaur Ax appeared in the Minotaur Zord's right hand, and he powered it up and thrust it through Dogemoth. As a result, Dogemoth reverted back to being a regular dog.

"I'm going!" said Ying.

Then Ying went to the scene and picked up the friendly dog who kept licking her in the face. Then she took the dog to a no-kill animal shelter, and within three days, the dog was adopted into a loving family.


	10. Spider Sense

Spider Sense

The rangers were enjoying a picnic in Hummel Park. What they did not know is that Tygor was nearby watching them. As Mary Ann was getting ready to sit down on the bench, Sammy placed a hairbrush under her, and then Mary Ann screamed. Sammy then laughed.

"That's not funny, you jerk!" said Mary Ann, "it could have been a spider!"

The others were laughing also. Mary Ann playfully hit Sammy on the back.

"Ow!" said Sammy.

"Well," said Mary Ann, "you deserve it! Punk!"

Mary Ann also began to laugh.

"So, the rangers hate spiders, eh?" said Tygor, "I'll tell the boss!"

Tygor went back to the lair and went searching for Zygon. As he was walking down the long foyer, he bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, my lord," said Tygor, "I didn't mean to bump into you. Actually, I was searching for you!"

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zygon.

"The rangers hate spiders!" said Tygor, "why don't we make a spider monster?"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Zygon.

"Yes!" said Tygor.

"Okay," said Zygon, "this had better work for your sake."

"Trust me," said Tygor, "it will!"

Then Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Spidor monster, a spider monster.

"Go to Earth and cause trouble!" said Zygon.

"Yes, sir!" said Spidor.

Spidor arrived in Angel Falls and began shooting lasers at the public. The alarm sounded, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There's a spider monster who is causing trouble in Angel Falls," said Apollo, "you can take it from here."

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. The rangers charged towards Spidor, but Spidor shot webbing at them, which caused them to become entangled in it. The rangers had trouble moving. As the rangers were stuck in the webbing, Spidor continued to fire lasers at them. Spidor enjoyed the moment.

"We have to find a way to get out of here!" said Ying.

But Spidor heard her.

"Don't worry about it," said Spidor, "you can't!"

Spidor laughed evilly and continued shooting lasers at the rangers. Ying reached for her dagger, began to cut away the webbing, and set herself free.

"Mega Mode!" said Ying.

Then Ying fired a flame at Spidor which caused him to fall to the ground. Then Ying took her daggers and cut the others free of the webbing.

"Good job, Ying!" said Quincy.

"No problem!" said Ying, "now, let's focus on the monster so he won't get us again!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

Spidor tried shooting webbing at Jose, but Jose used his ax to slash right through it.

"Okay," said Quincy, "we need to put this to a stop somehow!"

"I know," said Sammy, "everyone take your blasters and zap him!"

"Good idea!" said Quincy.

The five rangers took their blasters and zapped Spidor, and as a result, he fell to the ground.

"It worked!" said Quincy, "now, let's really put him down! Form the Mytho Blaster!"

The rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

The blast caused Spidor to become unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Spidor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Then Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "I need the Minotaur Zord!"

"I have good news for you," said Apollo.

"What's that?" asked Quincy.

"The other zords are back online," said Apollo, "do you want me to send them as well?"

"Let me ask the others," said Quincy.

Quincy turned to the others.

"Your zords are back online," said Quincy, "do you feel like joining the battle?"

They all answered affirmatively.

"Cool!" said Quincy.

Then Quincy got back on his communicator.

"They're ready to join the battle!" said Quincy.

"Then, all of the zords are on the way!" said Apollo.

The Minotaur Zord and the Mytho Zords came to the rangers, Quincy hopped inside the Minotaur Zord, the others hopped inside their respective Mytho Zords, and they also formed the Mytho Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

The Minotaur Zord shot a flame at Spidor causing him to fall backward, but he quickly got up and fired webbing at the two zords. As a result, the two zords became entangled in the webbing. The webbing was so tight that they could not break free. Then Spidor fired lasers at both zords.

"We need to break free somehow!" said Ying.

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Quincy.

Spidor continued to fire lasers at the two zords that were entangled in the webbing. However, Apollo was watching the battle scene and called Quincy on his communicator. His communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Quincy.

"There is something that we can try," said Apollo.

"What's that?" asked Quincy.

"The Mytho Megazord and the Minotaur Zord can combine to form the Taurus Megazord. The force of you combining should break you out of the webbing. In fact, it might be what you need for this battle," said Apollo.

"Everyone hear that?" asked Quincy.

"Loud and clear!" said Sammy.

"Okay, then," said Quincy, "Taurus Megazord, formation, now!"

The force of the breaking up of the two zords freed them from the webbing, and they were able to form the Taurus Megazord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's see what this baby can do!"

The Taurus Megazord launched a huge flame toward Spidor, and Spidor fell to the the ground. Spidor quickly got up and tried to fire webbing at the Taurus Megazord, but the Taurus Megazord blocked it with an electric shield. Spidor was astonished.

"What?" exclaimed Spidor.

Then the Taurus Megazord delivered several punches to Spidor causing him to fall to the ground.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's finish this! Central charge!"

They charged up the central part of the Taurus Megazord and emitted a massive beam that consumed Spidor, and as a result, Spidor fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Tygor!" said Zygon, "I thought that this plan was going to work! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't expect them to come out with this new Megazord!" said Tygor.

"Whatever!" said Zygon, angrily.

Zygon stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way. The rangers returned to the base.

"That Taurus Megazord was awesome!" said Quincy.

"Yeah!" said Ying.

"Now, rangers," said Apollo, "I know that you liked the Taurus Megazord, but remember, just like the other zords, you must only use them when you need them."

"We will," said Quincy.

"Good!" said Apollo.

The rangers went to the Angel Falls Juice Bar to hang out.


	11. Tyrannosaurus Wrecks

Tyrannosaurus Wrecks

"I have the perfect idea for a monster!" said Zygon, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Good!" said Gora.

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Tyrannor monster, a tyrannosaurus.

"Go, my friend," said Zygon, "and cause trouble in Angel Falls!"

Tyrannor left immediately, and when he arrived in Angel Falls, he began to blow fire at the public, and the public began to scream, run in the opposite direction, and panic. The alarm sounded in the base, and the rangers arrived as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"A tyrannosaurus is attacking people in the city," said Apollo.

"Then, we'd better get down there!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. They went to face Tyrannor, and right away, Tyrannor began to blow fire at the rangers causing them to tumble, and while they were down, he blew fire at them again. Tyrannor laughed at the rangers' misery.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "this just can't go on."

"Yeah," asked Quincy, "anybody have any ideas?"

However, Apollo was watching the rangers in action and noticed that they were having trouble. He called Quincy on his communicator.

"Yes?" asked Quincy.

"Rangers," said Apollo, "come back to base! I may have something that may help you in this battle!"

"Gotcha!" said Quincy, "I'll tell the others!"

Quincy and Apollo signed off. Then Quincy turned to the others.

"Apollo says that he wants us to come back to base," said Quincy, "he says that he may have something that may help us."

"Well," said Jose, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The five rangers teleported back to the base. Tyrannor thought that they were retreating.

"Retreating?" asked Tyrannor, "I guess I was too much for you. Soon, the Earth will belong to Zygon!"

Tyrannor laughed evilly. The rangers arrived at the base.

"So," said Ying, "what do you have for us, Apollo?"

"I've been observing your battles and noticed that you are in desperate need of these," said Apollo.

"What are they?" asked Mary Ann.

"These are the Mytho Shields," said Apollo, "they should block any type of firepower, especially Tyrannor's."

"Well," asked Sammy, "where are they?"

"I have integrated them with your Mytho powers," said Apollo, "just call on them when you need them."

"Thanks, Apollo!" said Sammy.

"No problem!" said Apollo, "now, get back to the battle before that monster causes more damage!"

"Right!" said all of the rangers.

The rangers then teleported back to the battle scene.

"Back for more, eh?" asked Tyrannor.

"Yeah!" said Quincy, "and we're going to take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" said Tyrannor.

Tyrannor began to breathe fire, and then, the rangers deployed the Mytho Shields, causing the fire to hit the shields, and not the rangers.

"What?" said Tyrannor in disgust.

Tyrannor continued to breathe fire, and the rangers approached him with their Mytho Shields in front of them as he continued to breathe fire at the rangers. When the rangers became close enough, Mary Ann activated her Mega Mode.

"Mega Mode!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann delivered a powerful wind punch which knocked Tyrannor to the ground. The others could not use their fire powers because they figured that Tyrannor might be immune to them.

"Okay, guys!" said Quincy, "before he has a chance to get up, let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

The five rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster. Since they were too close to Tyrannor, they walked a short distance backward.

"Ready, fire!" said Quincy.

The blast from the Mytho Blaster knocked Tyrannor unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Tyrannor, and made him giant. Then Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need all of the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

The Mytho Zords and the Minotaur Zord came to the rangers, Quincy hopped into the Minotaur Zord, the others hopped into their respective zords, and they formed the Mytho Megazord and Minotaur Zord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

Right away, Tyrannor shot a flame at both zords causing them to hit the ground.

"You know," said Ying, "I think that we need the Taurus Megazord. It has a shield that can block his fire attacks!"

"Good idea!" said Quincy, "let's do it! Taurus Megazord formation, now!"

The Mytho Megazord and Minotaur Megazord came apart and formed the Taurus Megazord.

"Now, this is more like it!" said Quincy.

"Yeah!" said Sammy, "let's see how this guy stands up against this thing!"

Tyrannor shot a flame at the Taurus Megazord, but the Taurus Megazord deployed a shield that blocked the attack.

"What?" said Tyrannor.

The Taurus Megazord fired a laser from its center causing Tyrannor to fall to the ground.

"Alright, guys," said Quincy, "let's finish this! Central blast, now!"

The Taurus Megazord charged up its center and released a powerful laser that consumed Tyrannor, and as a result, Tyrannor, fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"We lost again!" said Zygon.

"Don't worry, dear," said Gora, "we will win. It's not over yet."

"I really hope so," said Zygon.

"Those shields sure came in handy!" said Sammy.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "they were just what we needed. Thanks, Apollo!"

"No problem!" said Apollo, "even though I'm not a ranger, I'm on the same time. I'm working with you. Good job, as always!"

The rangers left and went to the Angel Falls Juice Bar to hang out.


	12. Turtle Soup

Turtle Soup

"You know, said Tygor, to himself, "I have a rather strange idea that will please the boss!"

Tygor went searching for Zygon. As he turned the corner of the long hallway, he bumped into him.

"Excuse my clumsiness," said Tygor, "I was looking all over for you!"

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zygon.

"I have a rather strange idea that you may approve of," said Tygor.

"What is it, Tygor?" asked Zygon.

"How about a turtle who has laser cannons?" asked Tygor.

"That is strange," said Zygon, "I think I'll work with it. It better give me good results!"

"Oh, trust me!" said Tygor, "it will!"

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Turtlus monster.

"Go, my friend," said Zygon, "and wreak havoc on the planet Earth!"

Turtlus quickly left Zygon's presence and went down to the city of Angel Falls. Right away, he began to fire lasers at the public, and the public began to panic and run in the opposite direction. Turtlus began to laugh evilly. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers arrived as soon as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"It seems like there is a turtle monster who is causing trouble in Angel Falls," said Apollo, "you guys can take it from here."

"Right!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

All of the rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Turtlus began shooting lasers at the rangers. The rangers deployed their Mytho Shields, but the lasers penetrated them.

"The Mytho Shields didn't work!" said Sammy.

"What do we do, now?" asked Mary Ann.

Turtlus began to laugh evilly, and then, he fired more lasers at the rangers, causing them to tumble. He kept firing lasers causing them to tumble and flip many times.

"Okay, guys," said Ying, "we need a plan! We're getting nowhere fast!"

"I wonder if there is a way to destroy those cannons of his!" said Sammy.

"That's it!" said Quincy.

"What's it?" asked Sammy.

"We need to destroy those cannons of his!" said Quincy, "Ying and Mary Ann, shoot at the center of his left cannon, while the rest of us shoot at the center of his right cannon!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

They all shot at their assigned cannons, and then, Turtlus realized that he could not fire lasers from his cannons anymore.

"My cannons!" said Turtlus, "they're not working!"

"Those won't be the only things not working!" said Sammy.

Then Turtlus charged through the rangers causing them to fly up into the air and land hard on the ground. The rangers became weak.

"That's what you get for destroying my cannons!" said Turtlus.

Then the rangers slowly began to get up, and Turtlus charged through the rangers again causing them to fly up into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Did you think that I was going to give you a chance?" asked Turtlus, "no way!"

"Alright, everyone," said Quincy, "stay down! If we get up, he'll just charge through us again. We need a plan!"

"I know!" said Jose, "I can pretend that I am running in the opposite direction, come around the back to the front, and use my Mega Mode to surprise him from behind!"

"Well," said Quincy, "if you're going to do it, do it! So far, we're not getting anwhere!"

"Okay," said Jose.

Jose ran in the opposite direction, and Turtlus thought that he was retreating.

"Running away, are you?" asked Turtlus, "I guess I was too much for you, green ranger! Why don't you just hand over the Earth to Zygon? Things would be much easier that way!"

What Turtlus didn't know is that Jose was coming around the back.

"Mega Mode!" said Jose.

When Jose was getting behind Turtlus, he released a flame causing Turtlus to fall on his tummy.

"It worked!" said Mary Ann.

"Alright, everyone!" said Quincy, "let's blast him with our blasters so that he'll have trouble getting up!"

The rangers took their blasters and zapped Turtlus, and Turtlus became weaker than ever.

"Okay," said Quincy, "quickly, before he has a chance to get up, let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

The rangers combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster. They aimed it at Turtlus.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

The blast knocked Turtlus unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Turtlus, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need all of the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

Apollo and Quincy signed off. The zords came to the rangers, Quincy hopped inside the Minotaur Zord, the others hopped inside the Mytho Zord, and they formed the Mytho Megazord and Minotaur Zord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

Right away, Turtlus shot lasers at both the Mytho Megazord and the Minotaur Zord causing them to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground.

"We need to do something about those cannons of his!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Jose.

"You know," said Mary Ann, "maybe we need the Taurus Megazord; it has a shield!"

"You know, Mary Ann," said Quincy, "I think you're right! Taurus Megazord formation, now!"

The Mytho Megazord and the Minotaur Zord came apart and formed the Taurus Megazord.

"Alright," said Mary Ann, "let's do this!"

Turtlus fired lasers from his cannons at the Taurus Megazord, but the Taurus Megazord blocked them with its electronic shield. Then, the Taurus Megazord fired lasers at Turtlus, and Turtlus fell to the ground. Turtlus slowly got up, and then the Taurus Megazord powered up its center and released a huge laser that consumed Turtlus. As a result, Turtlus fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Tygor?" asked Zygon, "I thought that this plan was supposed to work, what happened?"

"I don't know, sir," said Tygor, "I expected it to work, too!"

Then Zygon put his hand on Tygor's shoulder and emitted an electrical charge, causing Tygor to fall to the ground.

"Don't do that again!" said Zygon.

"Yes, sir!" said Tygor, in pain.

"Good job, rangers," said Apollo, "I just love who you all work as a team. Good job."

The rangers smiled, and then they went to the Angel Falls Juice Bar to have a bite to eat.


	13. The Mouse Trap

The Mouse Trap

"I hate the ultimate idea to take care of those Power Rangers!" said Zygon, "soon, the Earth will be ours!"

"That's why I love you, Zygon!" said Gora.

Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Mouson monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Zygon.

"Yes," said Mouson, "I do!"

"Great!" said Zygon, "then go down and do it!"

Zygon started doing his victory dance.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" said Zygon.

Mouson began attacking members of the Angel Falls public to bring the Power Rangers out. The plan worked. The alarm sounded, and all of the rangers came to the base as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There's a mouse monster that is attacking the public," said Apollo.

"Then, we need to get down there, right away!" said Quincy, "it's morphin' time!"

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Immediately, they saw Mouson, but for some reason, he was backing away.

"Instead of backing away," said Sammy, "why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

But Mouson continued to back away.

"I think he's scared of us," said Jose, "yeah! He does need to go back to where he came from if that's the case!"

"I agree!" said Ying.

Then, suddenly a cage dropped from the sky, and all of the rangers were trapped inside.

"Tricked you, didn't I?" said Mouson.

"Let us out, you, I don't know what to call you," said Mary Ann.

"No way!" said Mouson, "while you're in here, the world is ours to conquer!"

Ying clenched the bars in frustration.

"Oh, rangers," said Mouson, "there's something I forgot to tell you. Things can get in, but they can't get out! And what can't get out is you, the Power Rangers. What can get in is our firepower. See?"

Mouson fired several lasers which caused the rangers to tumble and fall to the ground.

"Don't you get it?" asked Mouson, "you lost!"

Then Zygon and Gora came to the scene.

"Rangers," said Zygon, "it's over. You might as well say I give up."

"Never!" said Mary Ann, "we can be in any position, but we will never give up!"

Then Zygon took his staff and fired a jolt of energy at the rangers. The rangers tumbled and fell to the ground.

"Leave them alone, Gora," said Zygon, "they're just a waste of our time. Mouson, you keep watch. You can have as much fun with them as you like!"

"Gladly!" said Mouson.

Gora and Zygon left and began attacking the city.

"Guess what, rangers?" asked Mouson, "Gora and Zygon are attacking your precious city, and there isn't a thing that you can do about it!"

Mouson laughed evilly.

Quincy clenched the cage's bars in frustration. Apollo saw the rangers' predicament.

"I have to do something," said Apollo, "but what? I hope that a miracle happens."

Actually, their miracle did happen. Some blasts came from a direction and caused Mouson to tumble. Mouson and the rangers wondered where the source of the blasts came from. Suddenly, a black ranger came from out of nowhere and began attacking Mouson.

"It's a black ranger!" said Ying.

"Hopefully, he's on our side!" said Quincy.

The black ranger aimed his long staff at the cage that the other rangers were in and lifted the cage into the air giving the other rangers a chance to get out. After the five rangers got out, he dropped the cage back to the ground.

"Thanks," said Quincy, "whoever you are!"

"No problem!" said the black ranger, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

The black ranger fired a beam from his long staff, and the other five rangers fired a beam from their blasters causing Mouson to fall to the ground.

"Okay, guys!" said Quincy, "let's form the Mytho Blaster!"

The other five rangers combined their weapons and formed the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready," said Quincy, "fire!"

Then, the black ranger released several blasts from his long staff, and as a result of both attacks, Mouson became unconscious. Then Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Mouson, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Black ranger, whoever you are," said Quincy, "let us handle this. You've done enough!"

"Okay," said the black ranger.

Quincy got on his communicator.

"Apollo," said Quincy, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Apollo.

Then, Apollo and Quincy signed off.

The zords came to the rangers, Quincy hopped inside the Minotaur Zord, the others hopped inside the Mytho Zords, and they formed the Mytho Megazord and Minotaur Zord.

"Alright," said Quincy, "let's do this!"

The Mytho Megazord and Minotaur Zord charged towards Mouson, but then another cage dropped that contained both of them.

"You tried," said Mouson, "but you failed. Rangers, you cannot beat us, can you?"

Mouson fired several lasers inside the cage causing both zords to fall to the ground.

"You can't do anything about this," said Mouson, "right, weaklings?"

"I think I'd better get in this!" said the black ranger, "Manticore Zord!"

The Manticore Zord came to the scene and the black ranger hopped inside.

"Okay," said the black ranger, "battle mode!"

The Manticore Zord formed its battle mode.

"Manticore Staff!" said the black ranger.

The Manticore Staff appeared in the Manticore Zord's right hand. Then the Manticore Zord aimed its long staff at the cage, lifted it up, allowed the Mytho Megazord and the Minotaur Zord to come out, and then, her set it down.

"Ranger!" said Mouson, "you're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Good!" said the black ranger.

Mouson fired lasers from his eyes causing all three zords to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground.

"Now, we'll see who is the powerful one!" said Mouson.

"Rangers!" said the black ranger, "I have an idea! The Mytho Megazord and the Minotaur Zord can combine with my zord to form the Olympic Megazord!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Jose, "let's do it!"

"Olympic Megazord, formation, now!" said Quincy.

The Mytho Megazord, Minotaur Zord, and Manticore Zord came apart and formed the Olympic Megazord.

"I think that I'm going to like this!" said Quincy.

"Yeah!" said Sammy, "let's see how this monster handles this!"

"You guys," said the black ranger, "let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Alright," said Quincy.

Mouson tried to fire lasers at the Olympic Megazord, but the lasers reflected back to him, and Mouson fell over. Now, pieces of the Pegasus Zord formed the weapon.

"Okay," said the black ranger, "let's finish this! Pegasus Wing, now!"

The Pegasus Wing launched from the Olympic Megazord's right hand, it flew through Mouson, and as a result, Mouson fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers celebrated.

"We would have won if that new ranger hadn't shown up!" said Gora.

"Yeah!" said Zygon, "how many rangers are there? I will conquer Earth even if there is a thousand of those rangers. There has to be a way! I will not give up!"

Then the rangers gathered together near the battle scene.

"Now, the question is," asked Quincy, "who are you?"

The black ranger took off his helmet, and the others followed suit.

"My name's Leon Nickels," said the black ranger, "nice to meet you all."

Leon shook everyone's hands, and they smiled as he shook their hands. The other rangers introduced themselves as well.

"Welcome to the team," said Quincy.

Suddenly, Quincy's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Quincy.

"I need all of you to come back to base, including Leon," said Apollo.

"No problem!" said Quincy.

Quincy turned towards the others.

"Apollo wants all of us to come back to base," said Quincy.

"Well," said Jose, "let's go!"

They all teleported back to the base.

"Leon," asked Apollo, "I never heard of your power source before. Who is your mentor?"

"Tiana," said Leon.

Then, Apollo coughed.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Leon.

"No," said Apollo, "not at all. She's just my long lost sister! We got lost in an accident!"

"Do you want me to see if I can work something out?" asked Leon.

"That would be nice," said Apollo, "but you don't have to."

"Don't worry, Apollo," said Leon, "I'll see what I can do!"

Leon left the base and went to the cave where his base of operations was.

"Tiana?" asked Leon.

"Yes?" asked Tiana.

"I met your long lost brother, Apollo," said Leon, "he wants to meet you!"

"Really?" asked Tiana.

"Yeah," said Leon, "and he has a base. It may be more secure than this cave!"

"You might have a point," said Tiana, "take me to him!"

"Sure!" said Leon, "just grab my arm!"

Leon and Tiana teleported to Apollo's base. Right away, Tiana and Apollo recognized each other. They gave each other a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Tiana.

"I heard that you have a cave base," said Apollo, "Tiana, you can make your base here."

"Oh, thank you!" said Tiana.

Tiana gave Apollo another hug. The rangers saw Tiana and Apollo hugging each other and smiled.

"Rangers," said Apollo, "this is Tiana. She's going to be assisting us, just like I am."

The rangers smiled.

"Tiana," asked Apollo, "does Leon know that ranger code of honor?"

"Yes, he does!" said Tiana.

"Good!" said Apollo, "at least, I don't have to repeat myself."

"Hey, Leon!" said Quincy, "do you want to go to the Angel Falls Juice Bar with us?"

"Sure!" said Leon.

The rangers smiled at Apollo and Tiana, and went down to the Angel Falls Juice Bar to get a bite to eat. Apollo showed Tiana around the base.


End file.
